Bound for Romance
by Slazebar
Summary: Four ninjas, two pairings. NaruSakuSasuHina love square. RR anonymous welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Bound for Romance**

**-Chapter One-**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Naruto. (Cries softly while reading Naruto manga)**

**Summary: This story loosely follows the manga, but with several changes. For instance Naruto will be wearing a suit like his normal one but red and longer around the ankles, he will be a lot smarter and won't be so dense, Sasuke will be more of a friend, but still a rival. Naruto will still be hated by the villagers, but will have a few friends and to be a Genin you have to be fourteen years old.

* * *

**

" … " Speech' … ' Thought … Dream

* * *

The blond haired ninja in training woke up from the alarm clock ringing noisily, he smashed the top of the clock squashing it. The fourteen-year-old laid in his futon for several minutes, thinking about what he was going to do today.

He looked over to the fridge and got up. The demon boy walked over to fridge and opened it, blinded by the light he grabbed some cup ramen. Stealthily he moved over to his kettle, poured water into it and turned it on. A squeal was heard from the kettle and Naruto walked over to it, poured it into the ramen. The boy waited three minutes for the ramen to cook as his greatest dislike was to wait for the ramen to cook.

After it cooked Naruto proceeded it devour it. After the hearty meal (by Naruto's standards) he stared at a tin of paint and an evil idea came to his head. He jumped over his wardrobe, grabbed his normal garb of a red tracksuit. The trousers went down to his ankles, the top up to his neck with a whistle and he picked out a pair of black boots. With his clothes on he walked over to the tin of paint, picked it up and ambled out of the door.

Naruto strolled down the road with his neck slumped down, as he walked he got many glares and heard many comments about him, he simply swallowed his pride and carried on. The sound of two girls shouting caught Naruto's attention, he turned around to see Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino arguing again.

"Okay let's start this race then Ino-pig."

"Winner loves Sasuke-kun more, forehead-girl."

They stood staring at each other, Naruto could feel the electricity between their eyes. The two girls made a line in the ground and stood in running positions. The both ran, Sakura started in the lead, with Ino taking over, Sakura overtook again, Ino stole the lead, Sakura, Ino, Sakura and Ino are neck and neck. Naruto chuckled at this spectacle, carried on down the street with his tin of paint.

"NARUTO WATCH OUT." The two girls screeched

"What the -."

The demon vessel and the two angry females collided with each other. The paint flew from Naruto's hand and spilled all over the floor. Spectators of this commented of this with remarks like 'Hooligans' and 'Stupid kids', Naruto got up and dusted himself off.

"Do you need any help getting up Sakura-chan." Naruto asked

"Not from you." She replied quickly

Naruto smiled, shrugged and walked off. Now that the girls had spilt the paint, Naruto thought that he might as well go to the academy. As he walked along the dusty road he heard Ino and Sakura racing again, he thought about how childish this was, he knew Sasuke didn't want either of them. He knew the only secret Sasuke ever told anyone, about whom he loved.

Many students poured into the academy, one being Uchiha Sasuke. He sat down in the classroom surrounded by many fan girls all screaming and shouting. The number one rookie glanced over to Hyuuga Hinata, the one he loved.

_'I wish she would notice me. If it weren't for that dobe, she would probably be like this. That's probably why I like her so much.'_

"Hey Sasuke-jerk." shouted a familiar voice

"What's up dobe?" Sasuke answered back

"Not much really."

Naruto sat down next to Sasuke, Iruka came into the class so the fan girls all sat down.

"Right everyone is going to do the Henge no Jutsu into me." The sensei said

Everyone sighed this was basic.

"First up Aburame Shino." barked the sensei

Shino walked up to the sensei, did the hand seal and transformed into him.

"Good, Next up Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka said while reading from the list.

"Good luck, dobe." whispered Sasuke

Naruto walked to the same spot Shino was, performed the same hand seal and shouted "HENGE." A beautiful (although naked) blonde girl appeared. The teacher stared at this monstrosity that the demon boy had created and fell over anime style with a nosebleed. Sasuke laughed quietly at his friend and rival's technique. (ATN: Naruto can do this well, he is more of a well-trained ninja in this story, but I decided he messes it up on it for comedy, although he still wants everyone to notice him by becoming Hokage.).

"Whaddya think then Iruka-sensei, I call it Sexy no Jutsu, just the right thing for a pervert like you." laughed Naruto

Iruka flipped back on to his legs and shouted "NARUTO YOU IDIOT DON'T CREATE SUCH STUPID TECHNIQUES."

Naruto shrugged and sat back down at the back the class. He watched the rest of the class transforming into their teacher, while a certain heir of the Hyuuga clan sat watching him.

_'Naruto-kun you tried your best.'_

After the little 'test' the class sat back down. Iruka started a speech on techniques to hide from the enemy and successfully ambush them, Sasuke and Naruto both had a kunai and an exploding tag each. They both wrapped the tag round the handle of the kunai, nodded to each other and shouted out.

"IRUKA-SENSEI WE SAW SOMETHING OUTSIDE."

The gullible teacher turned to the window, while the two pranksters threw the kunai at him. He jumped out of the way, while the two kunai made holes in the floor. Everyone started laughing at the sensei, though he didn't find it just as funny.

"YOU TWO DETENTION AFTER THE DAY HAS FINISHED." shouted the rather annoyed teacher.

Several hours pass and Naruto is asleep in the classroom. On the oppisite end of the room Sasuke is sitting there with his hands pressed together, thinking deeply about her.

* * *

Author's Notes

Yeah I'm probably gonna get flamed real bad for making Sasuke and Naruto friends. I will also probably get flamed for making Sasuke like Hinata. But as this is my story I can do what I want so naaa. Please review so I can make it better in future chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bound For Romance**

**-Chapter Two-**

**Disclaimer: (crying while reading manga) What the? Oh yeah I don't own Naruto. (Starts to cry again.)**

**I just would like to say this is an AU story and Sasuke's family is dead. Naruto is a better ninja and does have some talent. Also if anyone would like to become a beta please contact me at with the subject 'Beta Reader', otherwise I'll delete it and I would like to thank everyone who reviewed this story it means a lot to me. Now on with the story.

* * *

**

**­­­­­­**An hour later Naruto and Sasuke had been let out of detention. Naruto was walking down the road, to his neighbourhood, it wasn't like any neighbourhood in Kohona, it was the roughest neighbourhood in Kohona.

"Finally after fourteen years we're gunna do It." a man said

"Yeah, can't wait to see the kids face." Replied another

Naruto carried on walking to his sorry excuse for a house, a group of people were standing outside. The Villagers turned round and one of them shouted.

"There he is, the demon is over there, now we can get him and kill Kyubi once and for all."

They grabbed their crude weapons and turned on Naruto, who was starting to run away. While running Naruto realised what the villager had said, he was Kyubi, the demon fox with nine tails, who had nearly destroyed the hidden village of Kohona.

**"Kid, believe me when I say your not Kyubi."**

_'What who are you?'_

Then it clicked.

**"Bingo." **The Fox said to his container.** "Don't worry these idiots don't know that the Hokage is coming." **

Naruto was confused, the demon fox that he thought had been killed fourteen years ago was inside him. He was a container for the most powerful demon out of the nine that existed. He carried on running, his breathing started to get heavier, his legs were giving way, he knew that he couldn't last much longer.

The crowd had closed in on him, the teenage ninja in training was out of breath, and they were actually going to kill him. 'Is this the end' Naruto thought before a villager came at him with a kunai. He laughed, the villain coming at him didn't know how to use kunai.

**"Kid what're you doing." **Kyubi shouted,** "If you die I'll die."**

_'Is that so much of a problem, the village has feared me because of you. I haven't been to able to make any friends apart from Sasuke, I'm not even sure about that.' _Naruto said tearfully

**"Well that's something to live for, what about that pinked haired that you're interested in?" **The fox questioned.

_'How do you know about Sakura-Chan?'_ The blond exclaimed

**"We shared the same mind dobe." **

Naruto smiled and the crowd was slowly getting closer. Naruto stood up preparing not to die without a fight, Kyubi smiled, his container was showing ferocity, and maybe he understood why his life had been hard.

The Hokage was running along the road he had to get to Naruto, before the villagers got their hands on him. Many of the ANBU were jumping from rooftop to rooftop in an attempt to get to the demon container, although many of them hated the brat they had to follow the Hokage's orders.

An ANBU in a cat mask shouted to the leader in the bird mask.

"What if we do it now." The cat mask pulled out his katana

"Only if we can get there before the Hokage," shouted the bird mask back, while removing his own katana from his own sheath.

The many ANBU carried on in their private mission, to killUzumaki Naruto.

After striking a villager down, Naruto jumped up on to a tree to stop getting attacked with the kunai. Although they weren't very skilled with the weapon, they had made a few deep gashes into Naruto arms and legs. He as losing a lot blood from the attacks, his taijutsu wasn't working against their wild slashes.

A man who had an axe went over to the tree and started to hack at it, many others helped to take it down. Naruto was running out of ideas fast. An ANBU with a cat mask had landed in front of him with his katana brandished.

"Thank you, thank Kami-Sama you have came." Naruto cried

The ANBU with the cat mask leered behind his mask and laughed loudly.

"You think I have come to save you, ha. I have come here to end you, demon." The ANBU in the cat mask brought his katana and slashed Naruto's chest. Blood was gushing out like a waterfall, the rest of the ANBU landed as well and joined in laughing with the cat masked ninja.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu." a voice had shouted from behind the ANBU.

The ANBU turned to see the Hokage standing there with fire coming from his mouth and killing several of the ANBU. The cat masked one stood there in pure terror, knelt down and said.

"Hokage-Sama, I'm sorry, but he killed my brother it needed to be done."

"Wrong. You now need to die, commit Seppuku now." Shouted the Hokage

The ANBU pulled out his wakizashi, gulped and stabbed it into himself. He screamed in pain and made the slash. The great warrior that was in the ANBU had killed himself. The Hokage walked over to the boy picked him up and glared at the villagers.

"You savages, you have nearly killed a innocent boy." The Hokage shouted, "But, for what reason. Saving your lives by containing the demon that attacked fourteen years ago. You disgust me, you shall be put to death." He finished his speech and jumped in the air to the hospital.

_'Naruto please don't die, please don't die'

* * *

_

**Authors Notes: Sorry for taking so long on this chapter. I've had to do a lot of coursework lately so I haven't had much free time. But as Christmas is around the corner I have longer to put on the story. Also Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year if I don't write a new chapter.**

**Next Chapter: Naruto wakes up in Hospital**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bound For Romance **

**-Chapter Three-**

**Disclaimer: Nope still I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The Hokage jumped in front of the Hospital, with Naruto in his arms. A nurse opened the door the Hokage walked in.

"I want this boy to get the best treatment available." Sarutobi said firmly

Looking at the limp boy in the elderly man's arms, the nurse nodded. She ordered for a bed immediately and got other nurses to push him into a room, one nurse looked at Naruto.

"What are we doing putting the demon in to the Hokage treatment room, he practically killed all the shinobi in this village." Spat the nurse

"It was under Hokage-sama's orders." Sighed the other nurse, "If I had it my way, he wouldn't reach the room."

They finally got to the Hokage's special room and put Naruto onto the bed. A medical team came in to treat the big slash in Naruto chest, only to find it healing in front of them.

"What is this." Shouted one of the doctors

"How the hell should I know." Exclaimed another

They carried on looking, as the huge slash wound was healing itself. The doctors stood in awe as it happened

* * *

A Day later

Naruto woke up and found himself in a bed that wasn't his shabby futon. The bed had white silk everywhere, with a big red Kohona leaf stitched in the quilt.

_'Where am I'_ Naruto thought

**"You're in the hospital," **said the fox, **"You know from when everyone attacked you. Well anyway I fixed you up nice and good, so I'm going back to sleep."**

Naruto was confused, he swore he was dead after the attack from the ANBU. A nurse came in with a variety of drugs and medicines, she looked at Naruto and gave him a cold stare.

"Let's look at that slash you got." She said with a fake smile. The nurse took Naruto's black shirt he was wearing off and was amazed at the now healed slash mark. "Did we put any medicines on this." she asked Naruto.

"Erm… well … I don't know, I think I was asleep or unconscious." Naruto replied. The nurse nodded and walked out the room. Naruto fell back in the bed, it was so comfortable he never wanted to go back to his futon that lie at home unattended.

The blond haired teen stomach rumbled, he looked around to see if a nurse had left any food, the answer to that had been no. Upon further inspection Naruto saw a bell, he picked it up and hesitated whether to ring it. He risked it and rung the bell. A nurse came in with a harsh look on her face and snapped.

"Yes what do you want."

"Just some cup ramen." Said Naruto meekly, "If you have it."

The nurse then put a smirk on her face, she walked out the room.

_'What does that mean she just smiled, hey fox what do you think.' inquired Naruto_

The demon fox looked up out of his cage to hear his container jabbering about something.

**"Whaddya want kid, I was just having a brilliant dream with a female kitsune with nine tails and the she was doing with them…. Said the Youkai**

_'Hey you stupid fox I really don't want to hear about your sick fantasies in your dreams. I asked a question.' Shouted Naruto _

**"Which was?" asked the fox **

_'That nurse just smirked what do you think it me." Naruto started to repeat_

Just then the nurse reappeared with a big tray. She laid it down on Naruto's lap, whose eyes had lit up. Home made ramen with a special broth and vegetables.

"We had this cooking just for when you woke up," said the nurse. Naruto nodded.

"Thank you very much, it smells delicious." Naruto snapped his chopsticks and proceeded to eat his ramen. "It taste delicious as well," said Naruto. He carried on eating for a while and then the nurse said.

"Three people are waiting outside for you Naruto."

"Plfease flet dem in." Naruto said with his mouth full.

Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Hinata walked into the hospital room where Naruto was eating his home made ramen, they all thanked the nurse and then moved over to Naruto. Sasuke sat down in a chair next to the blonde boy and muttered something under his breath.

"Hey Sasuke-jerk what did you just say." Said Naruto. Sasuke looked up and was about to answer when.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL SASUKE-KUN THAT, YOU'RE THE JERK." Shouted Sakura

Sasuke turned to Sakura smirked and said.

"I said, what did you get yourself into this time dobe?"

Naruto looked bewildered, finished the rest of his ramen and then was about to answer when a very unexpected voice said something

"S-s-sasuke-kun, N-n-n-naruto-kun is n-n-not a d-d-dobe." Said Hinata

Everyone turned to Hinata, who had started to blush.

"You know Hinata you look cute when you blush." Naruto stated, Hinata had turned into a bright red tomato, "So will you go on a date with me tonight."

Hinata started to nod, she started slowly, then a lot faster, after that she ran out of the room. Sakura ran out after to her and Sasuke had a death glare on.

"What do you think you doing." Sasuke said a bit too calmly. Naruto shrugged and looked clueless.

"She's pretty cute so I thought I'd ask to a date, why what's wrong with that." Said Naruto. Sasuke grabbed Naruto by his collar and was ready to beat the living daylights out of him.

"D-d-d-don't worry Sasuke, I-I'll put in a g-g-good word for you." Naruto stammered. Sasuke let go of Naruto's collar, satisfied with Naruto's answer. He nodded and walked out, Naruto laid back in bed.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Wow this was a hard chapter to write. Well I think this is the worst chapter I've written so far, but it had to be done. Merry Christmas to you all, I hope you had a good one, oh and please review it means so much to me.**

**As I said in the last edition of 'Authors Notes', I am looking for aBeta Reader (or readers). If you are interested please send an e-mail to nathan williams 65 (without the spaces of course) with the subject 'Beta Reader' or it will be deleted.**

**If anyone has any ideas about what should happen on there date don't be hesitant to ask me, I'll see what I can do.**

**Next Chapter: Hinata and Sakura make Hinata roxx0rs Naruto's boxx0rs and Naruto tries toput in a good word forSasuke. **

**Goodbye. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bound for Romance **

**-Chapter four-**

**Disclaimer: Just did a check on what I own and Naruto wasn't on there.**

**Just to make few things clear, they still haven't graduated from the academy yet; the four will be doing so soon, don't worry.

* * *

**

Hinata ran into her room, with a pink haired girl tailing her. The Hyuuga heiress jumped onto her bed face first, while Sakura confused about her friend's behaviour; she walked over to her and turned her over so she faced the ceiling. Hinata covered her face with her hands so that Sakura couldn't see her the redness of her face.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" asked Sakura

After blushing again (even though Sakura couldn't see it), the Byakugan user uncovered her face, got up and paced up and down her room. She walked over to her plush chair and sat down, after sitting down she felt as though the chair was eating her.

"S-s-sakura-chan, d-do you think that I am g-good enough for N-n-naruto-kun?" queried Hinata. Sakura gave Hinata a strange look.

"Hinata, Naruto isn't good enough for you. You are way to good Naruto," said Sakura while smiling.

The two girls got to work on what the Hyuuga should wear. They went through many things, dresses, skirts and trousers, but they decided on a pair of black tight three-quarter lengths (a/n like what she wears in the series but without the bandage and kunai holster). They also but went for navy blue tight top, showing the belly button and just the right amount of cleavage.

"Okay, now we're going to put on a bit of make up on you," said Sakura

"I d-d-don't think that I would l-look g-g-good with m-make-up on," Hinata answered back

"You'll look fine if it is only light make-up." Hinata looked blank "You know," Sakura started again "Something to bring out your eyes and lips, to make Naruto drool."

The Heiress nodded, she liked the idea of Naruto drooling over her and maybe then she could get rid of this stupid blushing every time he spoke to her. The pink haired girl walked over the pale eyed girl with various brushes and tubes to put on her face.

After the make over had been done Hinata had to admit she didn't too badly, possibly better. She reached over for her grey coat and Sakura grabbed it before her.

"You're wearing all that stuff and you're not going to ruin with this grey coat." exclaimed Sakura. Hinata opened her mouth to protest, but realised the pink haired girl had a point. "Well then Hinata, Heiress of the Hyuuga clan and Byakugan user, are you ready for a date with Naruto."

"I s-s-suppose so." said Hinata timidly

"Come on Hinata put some more oomph in to it." Hinata sort of half nodded "I mean Naruto isn't a quiet person and I suppose you would want to make-out with him at the end of it." Hinata blushed as Sakura said this.

"I'm ready to go over to Uzumaki Naruto and give the best date he'll ever have." Hinata triumphantly said.

"Good well go out there and show Naruto the sexy woman in you." Sakura cheered.

* * *

Meanwhile with Naruto and Sasuke

* * *

"You know I would've killed you if it was any other girl I've liked, but as Hinata seems to be infatuated with you I'm not going to kill you…. Yet." Sasuke gave a warning glare to Naruto "Let me set some ground rules with you that I don't want you doing with her."

"Wait a minute, you don't own her, so that means I can do what I want with her as long as she game to do it with me." Naruto retorted

"Yeah but as long as I am in 'love' with her you can't do anything that I don't allow or you'll be facing my Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu." He gave another glare.

Naruto gulped and nodded, he hated when Sasuke did that technique on him. They were walking down the road to Sasuke's house, Sasuke had said to Naruto, that Naruto couldn't go on a date with 'his' Hinata in a red jump suit, especially when it had several cuts and a slash mark in the front.

They got to the door of Sasuke's house, the Uchiha opened the door, ran up the stairs and he beckoned to Naruto. The demon boy ran up to his friend, they went to his room and Sasuke started opening drawers and cupboards.

"Here try these." Sasuke threw a pair of black jeans at Naruto, who had picked them up with disgust.

"What in the nine levels of hell are these?" shouted Naruto

"There jeans." answered Sasuke calmly "There a foreign clothing that my Nan got for me when she went on holiday."

Naruto looked at them went into the bathroom and tried them on.

"I don't look half bad." Naruto called out from the bathroom "In fact I look great, maybe I'll get Hokage-sama to get me some."

"You mean you didn't buy that jump suit." Sasuke said in amazed tone.

"No Hokage-sama always has bought me my clothes, I never had any say in the matter." Naruto had answered in a calm tone.

Sasuke silently laughed and handed naruto a white T-shirt.

"Here wear this, you'll look better with this than with your tatty black one." said Sasuke "Oh and take off those stupid goggles, your hair will look better."

Naruto scratched the back of his head and pulled of his goggles. He threw them on the floor next to his jump suit and looked at him self in the mirror. Sasuke got a wet flannel and threw it at Naruto.

"Use that to get those whisker marks you put on your face every day," said Sasuke

"Hey, you should know by now that I don't put these on my face everyday, their birthmarks, pretty strange birthmarks though if you ask me. Dontcha think." Naruto said with his foxy grin

The Uchiha nodded. Naruto got the flannel and threw it back in Sasuke's face, naruto laughed about, but apparently Sasuke wasn't as happy. He walked over to his wardrobe he got and pulled out a pair of black boots that his brother had given to him.

"Naruto catch." shouted Sasuke. Naruto turned round to see a fly boot hit him in the head. "Nice catch, with your face." Naruto laid on the floor slightly dazed from the boot attack and got up. "Put the boots on, they will go better with the jeans."

Naruto did as he was told and put them on. He examined himself in the mirror again and thought.

_'Damn, do I look good tonight'_

**"Shut up you stupid brat, I'm trying to get to sleep and it doesn't help with you saying, _'Damn, do I look good tonight'." _**Kyubi said, clearly annoyed

_'Shut up fox, just because you can't do anything with girls now that you're stuck in my stomach' _replied Naruto

**"Well that may be one reason, but just keep it down. I don't want to hear stupid things like what you just said." **The fox said back to his container.

Naruto dismissed the fox and walked back over to Sasuke. They both walked out of Sasuke's house and down the road to meet Hinata, Sasuke of course would be spying on them because he just don't trust that whisker boy.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well I enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy reading it. Well I'm going to away from my computer for an amount of time, but I'm building a new one so maybe it will be easier to get these out to you.**

**I'm still advertising for a beta reader so e-mail me if you want to become one. **

**Next Chapter: Hinata's and Naruto's Date**

**Goodbye.**


End file.
